


she is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home

by coffeebooks



Series: a bunch of unrelated oneshots to deal with the shitty canon [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebooks/pseuds/coffeebooks
Summary: She is in Argo City. She is finally home.But then why doesn’t she feel like it?OrKara left to Argo City looking to go back home, but somehow, she finds her way back to Lena





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

_Well I found love in the inside_

_The arms of a woman I know_

_She is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home_

_And I'm not scared of passing over_

_Or the thought of growing old_

_(Heart don’t break around here – Ed Sheeran)_

\\\

_As she stirs a little in her bed, stretching her limps slightly, she suddenly feels warm and she immediately knows it has nothing to do with the sun passing through the curtains of her window. It feels nice and she seeks out that warmth with her whole body._

_“Hey sleepyhead, wake up,” someone softly says, her voice low and still filled with sleepiness, and the sound of that particular voice makes her heart beat a little faster. She doesn’t want to open her eyes yet though, afraid that this moment will end if she does._

_As she refuses to open her eyes, she hears a light chuckle and then feels a gentle brush of lips on her temple._

_She sighs in contentment and snuggles a little closer to the source of the warmness._

_“Kara,” the gentle voice says once again, “Wake up, baby.”_

_Lena. Her Lena._

_She could recognize that voice and her soft perfume anywhere._

_Her heart melts a little at thought of that._

_“Lena,” she mumbles, still feeling drowsy from the sleep, but content nevertheless._

_When she finally opens her eyes, she is met with a view that sucks out the air from her lungs._

_Mesmerizing green eyes that shine so brighter than the stars looking lovingly at her and a gentle smile that makes her heart skip a beat everytime she looks at it._

_It’s beautiful and breathtaking._

_The raven-haired woman looks at her lovingly and kisses her lips gently, pulling her closer to her side. Kara’s heart soars suddenly and she feels safe and sound in the arms of the woman she loves._

.

Kara jolts awake suddenly, surrounded by the bright light coming through the windows of her bedroom. Her heart beating faster than normal, and her breath caught in her throat. She looks around with searching eyes and the sudden emptiness of the room makes her heart clench.

_She is alone._

It was all a dream and she wishes she had never woken up

She gets up from the bed, her white gown gracefully falling to her sides as she walks towards the window in front of her. She opens the curtains further and looks out, and the view that greets her leaves her almost breathless. Seeing it tugs at her heart a little, because she had dreamed of seeing this view again for so many years.

_Argo City_

Her first instinct is to think she is dreaming or maybe trapped inside a Black Mercy’s ideal world and with those thoughts, panic starts to fill her.

But as she takes a deep breath and takes a look at her surroundings, she remembers. She remembers she came back. She came back to her people, to her mother, to her home.

She is in Argo City. She is finally _home_.

But then why doesn’t she feel like it?

\\\

She is home and she is with her mom. It’s something she thought possible only in her dreams.

She is now in the garden, reading one of her favorite childhood books while resting her head in her mother’s lap, like she dreamed so many times.

Her heart swells up with emotions and she can barely contain her tears of happiness.

She missed her mom so much, it hurts. It’s everything she ever wanted, to be back home with her family and she should be happy about that.

And she is happy indeed. However, deep down, she can’t help but feel that there is something missing and she feels bad for feeling like that.

She always wanted to be back in her mother’s arms, but somehow, deep down she misses Alex’s hugs as well. And she misses Eliza’s warmth and J’onn’s wise words. She misses how Winn made her laugh and she misses James’ kind smile.

And she misses Lena. For Rao, she misses Lena so much.

And she feels slightly bad for missing them all. Because, somehow, it seems like she’s betraying Krypton’s memory with that and that she is making her love for Alura and her people seem less important in comparison.

“It’s okay to miss them, dear,” Alura says almost as if reading her thoughts, when she notices Kara has been distracted for a while. Kara appears to stiffen at that and she suddenly feels like a thief caught red-handed, but Alura just smiles at her as she gently cards her fingers through Kara’s hair, reassuringly. Kara closes her eyes and sighs softly, getting lost in the sensation. She had missed her mom so much it felt surreal to be back. “That doesn’t make your love for Krypton and for your people any less strong”

Something in Kara’s heart seems to settle after hearing her mom’s words. She knows she is right. She can love both worlds and that doesn’t make it any less real. And it seems like a huge weight is lifted from her heart as she lets the words sink into her.

“Tell me about them,” Alura softly asks her, and Kara looks at her in surprise. Kara hesitates for a while, but her mother gives her an encouraging smile, so she starts to tell her about everyone with a fond smile.

She tells her about Alex and Eliza, and also about Jeremiah. She tells her about her childhood and how they accepted her into their family despite everything. She tells her how strong Alex is and how much she admires her.

She tells her about Kal and how when she got to Earth he was already a grown-up man, she tells her about how proud she is that he became Superman. She also tells her about Lois and how she hopes that one day she’ll find a love like theirs.

She tells her about J’onn and about Winn, she tells her how she loved working with them and how they are like family too. She tells her about Cat, how she mentored her and guided her to become a reporter like Kal.

She tells her about James and how their friendship made her grow as a person. And she tells her about Lucy and about Sam and Ruby, and the roles they played in her life.

And when she gets to Lena, words suddenly get stuck on her throat and tears start rolling down her eyes before she even realizes it.

There is so much she wants to tell her mom about Lena, but she doesn’t know if she can. Because thinking about her makes her heart clench painfully.

She misses Lena so much.

Alura seems to sense that there is something she isn’t telling her, that there is someone else she isn’t talking about, so she asks.

“Tell me about that special someone,” she tentatively inquires as she gently wipes the tears from her daughter’s eyes.

It takes Kara by surprise, she didn’t expect her mom to be able to read her emotions so well. But that’s like a mother’s sixth sense and she is glad about that.

For an instant, she thinks she is asking her about Mon-El. But Mon-El hasn’t felt like a special someone for her in a long time. And what she felt for him seems to pale in comparison to what she felt for Lena. What she still feels for Lena.

Kara remains quiet for a while, contemplating what to tell her, until she just starts talking.

“She is so smart and so good,” she begins, thinking about all the times her best friend made her smile and the way her heart wouldn’t stop racing when she started rambling about a new project that could save the world, “She is so beautiful and so kind.”

She thinks whatever she tells her mother won’t make her justice, but still she tells her everything. It’s almost as if her heart starts pouring everything she feels for her into her mouth.

She tells her about her projects and how hard she works. She tells her about her family and how much she wishes everyone could see her the way Kara sees her, that people would give her the love she deserves.

She tells her everything about Lena.

“And her eyes are so green and so bright,” she continues with a fond smile as her mind wanders again to her. “She is like the prettiest being in the universe, but it’s her heart that shines the brightest.”

Kara sighs happily, still lost in her thoughts, and Alura looks at her suddenly giving her a knowing smile, which causes her to blush slightly.

“You love her,” she says and it’s a statement, not a question.

It’s the first time someone says it out loud, even if she has known that herself for a while now. She didn’t want to acknowledge it before, but now, being so far away from her makes her feelings more real.

Yes, she loves her.

And she misses her so much.

“I do.”

\\\

It’s been weeks since she left, and she already feels she even misses Snapper. She remembers her days at Catco with fondness and it puts a smile on her face everytime she thinks about it.

She has settled into her new life perfectly, almost as if she had never left Krypton all those years ago. She has taken her rightful place in the Science Guild and she is happy to be doing something she was born for.

However, the Science Guild reminds her of Alex and of Winn.

And it reminds her of Lena.

And it makes her heart clench with pain again, because at least she got to say goodbye to Alex and Winn.

Kara doesn’t realize it, but she starts crying thinking about how she never got to say goodbye to Lena and how she never got to tell how she truly felt for her.

“What’s wrong dear?” Alura asks her with a concerned voice when she notices that she’s indeed crying.

She wipes the tears immediately and tries to pretend that she is okay, offering a smile. She tries to pretend that she wasn’t crying in the first place, but she is unable to meet her mother’s eyes. so she notices.

Alura looks at her lovingly and puts her hands on her cheeks gently, wiping the tears from her face.

“You can tell me, dear, it’s okay.” Her mother tells her, her voice conveying so much love and trust and it almost makes Kara want to cry again.

Kara remains silent for a while, but it doesn’t take long for her to break down.

“I didn’t get to say goodbye to her,” she whispers as tears start to well up in her eyes again. She didn’t expect to say it like that, but it was uncontainable.

“Why not?” Alura asks her worried.

“I… I lied to her,” she starts saying, barely being able to contain her tears, “About who I was, and I hurt her because of that. I didn’t know if she wanted to see me.”

Kara chokes on her tears as she starts sobbing painfully, thinking of Lena and how she probably will never see her again.

“Oh dear.”

Her mother doesn’t know what to tell her daughter to comfort her, so she hugs her. She hugs her tightly like she had wished she would have been able to do so many times in the past years.

\\\

She is in Argo City, she is supposed to be home.

But it doesn’t feel like home, because she feels like something is missing.

Kara has already lost count of how many days has passed since she left National City and along the way, she has stopped counting.

“It’s okay to miss home, Kara.” Alura tells her that day, caressing her hair lovingly, as they walk around the gardens.

What Alura say, startles her a little bit.

She doesn’t want her mom to think she is not comfortable in Argo City. Because she is.

“I am home,” Kara argues, because yes, despite everything Argo City is the closest thing there is to Krypton and this place is supposed to be where she belongs.

“Kara dear, Argo City hasn’t been your home in a long time.”

And Kara wants to argue again, but words don’t come out. As Kara lets the words sink in, she realizes she is right. She hasn’t thought of Argo City as her home in a long time.

\\\

“Come with me, mom” she asks her softly, because she knows nothing is going to be the same without her. Now that she has her again, she doesn’t want to let go.

She wishes she can have a life with her and with everyone else she loves in National City.

“I would love to my dear, but I can’t,” Alura tells her with a little sadness in her voice. “These are my people and I let them down once, I can’t do that again.”

Kara’s heart sinks a little because of that, but it doesn’t make her lose hope. Because she once thought she had lost everything and she had lost hope. But in the end, she found her mother again and it made her believe that everything was possible.

So, she isn’t going to lose faith again, because she knows it won’t be the last time she sees. And she will be waiting for the day they are reunited again.

“I’ll come back, I promise,” Kara tells her as she hugs her tightly and Alura smile brightly at her, “One day, when Earth doesn’t need Supergirl anymore, I’ll come back.”

“With your loved one,” she adds

At that, Kara blushes and then looks at the sky with fondness.

“If she wants me.”

\\\

\\\

Lena lets out a sigh as she rereads the last paragraph of the contract in front of her for what seems like the hundredth time.

She is distracted, and she knows that very well. She has been very distracted for the past weeks.

Finding out from Alex and Winn that Supergirl, that _Kara_ , left hurt so much. It hurt because Kara didn’t tell her herself. It hurt because she didn’t even say goodbye to her.

And it hurt because there were a lot of things they left unspoken. Like how Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl and specially, how she really felt about. How she still feels about her.

She sighs again and rubs her stinging eyes tiredly.

As she thinks of it, she really can’t really blame Kara for not saying goodbye to her though. Because she was the one that told Supergirl that she didn’t want her friendship. She is the one that severed their ties.

Now that remembers that moment, she thinks that maybe she was too closed-minded and that she reacted poorly to what happened. She was angry, she is a Luthor after all, so she doesn’t take betrayal lightly. However, if she could turn back time, she would give Kara a chance to say everything she needed to say. To explain everything to her.

She would let her tell she is Supergirl and let her explain why she kept her secret from her.

And she is sure it is not because of her last name. Because if there is someone who always believed in her, it was Kara.

But unfortunately, there is no way of turning back time. No that she knows of, anyway.

And it hurts because she might never see Kara again and tell her everything. Her clenches at the idea that she may never be able to tell her that she loves her.

Because she is madly in love with her.

She takes her glass of scotch at her side and finishes it in one gulp, hoping to drown her sorrows with it. Tears start to well up in her eyes as she looks out at the night sky through her balcony.

“Kara,” she softly whispers. “Wherever you are, I hope you are safe.”

She closes her eyes and lets her eyes fill with tears. Her eyes still sting, because of the tiredness and because of the tears she’s been crying.

Lena takes a deep breath and hopes to bury all her feelings deep with the alcohol and with work. She is about to open her eyes, to continue working until ungodly, late hours. Until she passes out from exhaustion.

But when she finally opens her eyes, she is startled by the sudden loud sound of the window of her balcony crashing into little pieces.

\\\

\\\

Kara doesn’t have time to enjoy being back to Earth, flying in National City’s sky , because as soon as she zeroes in Lena’s heartbeat, all the blood drains from her face and her heart races with fear.

“Lena!” she screams as she almost beats the sound barrier, rushing to Lena’s side.

_She is in danger._

She knows that by the accelerated rate of her heart.

“Rao, please let her be okay,” she mumbles, praying that nothing has happened to her and that she gets there in time, as she tries to fly even faster to L-Corp.

And she flies there, she can’t help but think that she shouldn’t have left in the first place. That Lena would be safe if she had never left.

 _How could I leave knowing that there is always a target in Lena’s head_? She thinks as she berates herself.

Kara freezes the moment she reaches L-Corp and watches Lena’s figure falling from the window of her balcony. In that moment, her heart drops along with Lena. A sense of dread and fear fills her when he sees her falling.

“No!”

_She can’t lose her._

Everything around her becomes too loud, too bright, but she focuses on Lena’s heartbeat, so she rushes to her side and the distance between her and Lena seems to become infinite in that instant.

Time seems to stop as she catches her mid-air, letting a sigh of relief. It happens almost in slow motion and Kara feels like her soul returns to her body as soon as she finally has Lena in her arms.

_She is safe. and she thanks Rao for that._

“Lena,” she breathes out and saying her name sounds almost like a prayer. She is shaken to the core, adrenaline dripping from her pores. But nothing matters in that moment, all that matters is Lena, “You are safe.”

Lena’s heart still seems to be beating like crazy, but as Kara pulls her closer to her, it settles a little. Lena wraps her arms around her neck and Kara’s warmth calms her racing heart.

“Kara,” she says softly, almost in a whisper, and English words cannot express how her heart feels hearing her say her name. Her voice is a sound she never expected to hear again.

She doesn’t have time to think that she called her Kara, despite the fact that she is in her Supergirl outfit. She is too focused on Lena. That she is safe and that she in her arms once again.

Lena gently cups her face in her hands and looks into her intense blue eyes. Green meets blue and it’s almost as if time stops again.

Kara lets the warmth of Lena’s touch sink into her and she almost sighs in relief.

“Kara,” she says again, almost as if she can’t believe that the girl of steel is in front of her again. Someone she thought she’d never see again, “I thought… I thought you went home.”

Her voice sounds hesitant and shaky, still high on the adrenaline of almost dying, but Kara looks at her with so much love it almost makes her heart come out. Kara then presses her forehead against hers and lets out a sigh of contentment.

“I am home.” She tells her in a whisper, but so sure that it causes Lena’s heart to race again in that moment as she let’s the information sink in.

She is finally home again.

They stay like that for what feel like ages, with their foreheads pressed close, basking in each other’s warmth.

 _This is home_ , Kara thinks as she holds Lena closer.

Whoever said home was in the arms of the person you love, was completely right.

After a while, Kara flies her back to her office and when they land, Lena feels like she doesn’t want to let go.

She never wants to let go again, so she hugs her tightly.

“I have to go find that alien that threw you out of the window,” Kara says with fire in her eyes as she wraps her arms around Lena protectively. Whoever wanted to kill Lena, was going to pay for it and she was going to make sure for that.

Lena looks at her and almost chuckles at her serious expression but feels too tired to do so. She is physically and emotionally tired and all she wants in that moment is to pull Kara close and hold onto her tightly.

“Please come back safe,” Lena says as she presses Kara’s forearms a little tighter, unable to let go.

 _Come back to me safely_ , it’s what she wants to say. And even if she doesn’t say it out loud, Kara understands and smiles softly at her.

“I will,” she says, “I’ll always come back to you, because you are home.”

And they know they still have a lot of things to talk about, a lot of things to be said. But nothing of that matters in that instant. The only thing that matters is that Kara is finally home.

 


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara will always come back home.  
> Because home is in Lena's arms.

_But it’s clear now, when you are standing here now_

_I am meant to be, wherever you are next to me_

_All I wanna do is come runnin’ home to you_

_Come runnin’ home to you_

_(Runnin’ Home To You – Grant Gustin)_

\\\

Lena is fidgeting, hasn’t stopped moving her fingers for the past twenty minutes.

She is pacing around the room, and she is sure Alex is about to throw her out of the DEO if she continues, but she can’t stop.

Nothing can help her calm down her nerves.

Kara is missing, and she doesn’t know what to do about it.

The only thing that keeps her from spiraling and having panic attack, is the fact that she has to be there to make sure Kara comes back safe.

She told her this morning that she was going on a mission to space with Kal, with her usual calm smile, before flying away with a goodbye kiss and an ‘ _I love you’_. And despite being worried to the bones, Lena simply let her go with a kiss and with a ‘ _be safe’_ like she always did.

And she knows that it’s part of Kara to be Supergirl. Kara Zor-El is who she fell in love with and she is both Kara Danvers, fledging reporter, and Supergirl, caped superhero.

She kind of signed up for this when she started dating her. That’s the price to pay for falling in love with a superhero.

But she can’t help but worry about her every time she flies away.

“Lena,” Alex calls her name and it makes her snap out of her thoughts suddenly. Surprisingly, instead of kicking her out, Alex looks at her with kindness and puts a comforting hand on her shoulders.

It shouldn’t surprise her, because if there is someone that understands what it feels to worry about Supergirl every day, as soon as she flies away even if she is supposed to be invulnerable, it is Alex.

“She is going to be okay,” Alex tells her and it’s the way she is so sure of what she says, that manages to calm her nerves slightly. “She’ll come back safe.”

\\\

When a bruised Superman and a very injured Supergirl land on the DEO after hours of waiting, Lena feels like she can finally breathe again.

Kara rushes to Lena’s side and falls into her arms.

“Lena,” she breathes out her name softly and it makes Lena’s heart skip a beat. She wraps her arms around her lover gently and holds her tightly, “I told you I’d always come home to you.”

And with that, Kara passes out, still wrapped in Lena’s comforting arms.

\\\

\\\

After three days under sun lamps, Kara finally wakes up.

And as soon as she opens her eyes, she is met by Lena’s intense green eyes. Something in her heart settles at the sight of her and she knows she is finally okay. Because Lena is next to her.

Lena cries as she throws herself into Kara’s arms and Kara holds her tight, whispering comforting words in her ears and telling her she is okay. She is sore, her whole body still aches, but it doesn’t matter because Lena is by her side.

She is fine. She is finally home, and she feels safe and sound.

Because Lena is her lighthouse

Lena is her home.

And she’ll always come back to her.

\\\

\\\

Lena’s been toying with the idea for a couple of months now.

She knows it is dangerous, but she has to try.

At nights, wrapped in each other’s arms, Kara has told her everything about her memories of Krypton and of the brief time she spent in Argo City months ago.

And the way she talks about it with so much fondness and so longingly, makes her heart clench in pain a little bit.

Because she knows Kara chose to come home to her, when she could have chosen to stay in Argo City with her people and with her mom.

It fills her heart with joy knowing that Kara loves her that much, loves her enough to leave her world behind. But it also saddens her that Kara had to choose and that she can’t be with her people like she wants to.

And she wants Kara to have everything.

She doesn’t want Kara to have to choose again.

“I have a surprise for you,” she nervously tells her that day, as they make their way to the DEO headquarters. She takes her hand gently and leads towards a secluded room.

Kara looks at her with mischief and with surprise, which makes her blush a little bit, before rolling her eyes at her.

“It’s not what you are thinking,” she tells her nervously and Kara chuckles, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

“And what am I thinking, Ms. Luthor?” she asks her.

Lena just scrunches her nose slightly, before she pushes her girlfriend playfully, telling her to behave. Kara just chuckles and then smiles at her, before she kisses her lips gently. “Lead the way then.”

Lena holds her hand tighter and as they enter the room in the secluded corridors of the DEO, her hearts starts beating fast again.

 _This is it_ , she thinks

Kara’s gasps in surprise at the sight in front of her, her eyes widening in disbelief. That much she expected.

The transmatter portal.

In front of them is an improved version of the transmatter portal, the device that caused so much trouble in that past. The one that brought the Daxamite invasion to National City, the device that Rhea used her for.

But Lena was extra careful with it this time, only trusting J’onn and Alex with this secret. And they agreed to help her and to put it a safe location on the DEO. Somewhere only they could access.

“L-Lena this is…” Kara chokes on her words as emotions start to fill her and tears well up in her eyes suddenly. For an instant, Lena starts to think that maybe she screwed up. Maybe this device brings to many bad memories to Kara.

And she opens her mouth to apologize, but suddenly Kara holds her hand tighter, calming her and it’s like her soul returns to her body that instant. “Does this mean…”

“That you can go visit your mom anytime, Kara,” she tells her softly, voice still hesitant, and before she knows it, she is in Kara’s strong arms again being kissed fiercely by the woman she loves.

\\\

“Are you nervous?” Kara asks her softly, pressing her hand tighter. Lena feels a sense relief flood her at the sensation of Kara’s warm hand against hers, but it doesn’t manage to make her nerves go away completely.

“A little bit,” she answers unsurely

 _Lies_.

She is very nervous. Hasn’t felt so nervous since the day they told Alex and Sam that they were dating. Hell, she is as nervous as the day Kara finally introduced her to Eliza Danvers.

Because she is meeting Kara’s mom.

She is meeting Alura and even though it should be a similar situation than when she met Eliza, it feels completely different this time.

Because with Eliza, she didn’t feel like she needed to fullfil certain expectations. Kryptonian expectations.

_What if she is not worthy of a kryptonian of the noble house of El?_

“Don’t worry, she is going to love you,” Kara tells her as she notices her nervousness by the way she can’t stop fidgeting. She gently places a soft kiss on her forehead and it’s really comforting. It seems to alleviate some of Lena’s uneasiness, but not completely.

“How are you so sure?” she asks her and Kara smiles at her

“Because I love you,” she replies without hesitation and her heart swells up with many emotions suddenly, “And even if that wasn’t enough, I’ve already told her everything about you. I’m sure there’s not a thing that will make her not love you.”

Lena can think of a few things.

Like her last name for example. Or how her brother tried to kill Kara’s cousin.

Kara wraps her arms around her tightly and her warmth makes her heart settle. It makes the worry go away for an instant.

“Are you ready?”

\\\

“Mom!”

“Kara?”

Lena’s breath catches in her throat as she watches the reunion of these two women unfold in front of her eyes. Kara runs to her mother’s arms as soon as she steps out of the portal and they crash into each other in a flood of limbs and tears.

It’s emotional and beautiful and Lena can’t help tearing up a little bit at the sight of them. She almost doesn’t even mind that Kara has let go of her hand and she is full of nerves again.

“How are you here? I thought you said you’d wait” Alura asks her daughter as she cups her face lovingly, almost as if she can’t believe she is seeing her again so soon.

It is then that Kara turns to Lena once again and when the eyes of the two women fall on her, her heart starts racing fast again.

“This was only possible because my beloved one is a genius,” Kara proudly says, and she extends her hand for Lena to take it. Without hesitation, Lena takes it and as she stares at Kara, it’s as if the world around her disappears again.

“You must be Lena,” Alura tells her and Lena shyly nods as she looks at her. Nerves start to fill her again and not even Kara’s hand on hers, pressing tightly, can make them go away.

“Hello Mrs. Zor-El,” and it feels silly to call her that, because she is not sure if they use the same conventions in kryptonian culture, but she is too nervous to come up with anything else.

Alura and Kara simply chuckle and look at her fondly.

“Please, call me Alura,” the woman gently tells her, “Welcome to Argo City.”

And her heart fills with a myriad of emotions in that moment. If her eyes start to well up with tears again in that moment, it is definitely not her fault.

\\\

Kara has disappeared somewhere a few minutes ago and she is alone with Alura now, turning her into a bundle of nerves again.

They are quietly walking in the gardens and Lena is mesmerized by the view and the mix of perfumes. There are flowers everywhere, flowers she hasn’t seen on earth and she is truly amazed. It helps to distract her, but it doesn’t calm her nerves down and doesn’t make the thoughts that have been running in her head since they arrived disappear.

“You are wondering if I deem you worthy of mating my daughter, aren’t you?” Alura suddenly asks her and it startles her from her thoughts. Lena has been distracted during their entire walk, thinking and fidgeting, and Alura seemed to notice.

Lena blushes instantly and she looks at Alura in surprise.

Inside her mind, she starts wondering if kryptonians have mind-reading abilities as well and starts to panic a little, until she remembers that Argo City doesn’t have yellow sun.

“I… I am,” she replies shyly. Because yes, that is what she has been thinking about ever since they landed in Argo City, even if she didn’t want to admit it.

The idea has been haunting her since Kara asked her to come with her to visit her mom.

Alura stops walking suddenly and it makes Lena stop as well. The CEO looks down at her feet nervously and different thoughts start invading her again.

 _This is it_ , she thinks, _this is the moment she tells you you are not worthy of her daughter_

But instead of saying that, Alura gently puts her hands on Lena’s cheeks and looks at her with so much love and comfort, it almost makes her cry.

It suddenly makes her think of her own mother, how Lillian would be caught death before showing affection towards her. It makes her heart sting.

“Lena dear, of course a person as smart and brave and kind like you is worthy of her,” she tells her reassuringly as she notices her distress. She sounds calm and sure, and there is no hint of lying, which make Lena’s heart settle a little.

Something warm fills her heart that instant. Love and acceptance. It still feels surreal to her, how much Kara loves her and the fact that her mother accepts her. The sole idea of being worthy of Kara’s love makes her heart soar in happiness.

“But even if you weren’t, it wouldn’t matter,” Alura then tells her and it surprises her a little.

 _She would think it matters_.

“Why not?” she asks.        

Alura smiles fondly at her again.

“Because she chose you,” Alura answers as if it were a very simply answer to a million-dollar question, “Whoever my daughter deems worthy of loving, is worthy of her in my eyes.”

Her voice is soft and kind, and Lena lets herself soak in those emotions as she lets tears fall down her eyes. Alura hugs her then and wipes her tears gently, telling her not to worry and that everything is okay.

And in that moment, Lena believes everything can be fine. That family can be loving and supporting and that it is not always about meeting people’s expectations.

They are hugging each other tightly and that’s how Kara finds them when she comes back.

She is startled for a second and she wants to say something, but she only manages to smile as her eyes well up a little bit, before she joins them in a tight embrace.

\\\

Staring at the stars from Argo City is completely different from doing so from National City. Lena is entranced by the beautiful view of the giant stars and constellations she has never seen before. Now she understands why Kara loved space so much ever since she was little.

Kara has her arms tightly wrapped around her from behind as they are both sitting on the ground, staring at the night sky in a comfortable silence. She is sure there is nothing better than this in the world. Being in Kara’s warm arms.

The way Kara hugs her, is different as well.

Because Kara can finally hug her as tight as she pleases, without being afraid of breaking her, and she is taking advantage of being powerless, pulling her closer and resting her chin in her shoulder.

“What are you thinking?” Kara asks her, kissing her cheek soundly and tightening her arms around her.

“Just about how beautiful this is,” she answers, still mesmerized by the view and basking in Kara’s warmth. Kara just looks at her and smiles at her lovingly.

“Thank you for this,” the kryptonian tells her, and she looks at her with so much intensity, that it sends shivers down her spine. “You made this possible.”

“I did nothing, Kara,” she says dismissively, taking Kara’s hand in hers before kissing her knuckles gently, “It’s you who found your world again.”

And Kara shakes her head at that.

“You did everything, Lena,” she insists with a serious expression on her face, trying to convey how grateful she is for what Lena did for her. “You made it possible for me to have both worlds.”

And it melts Lena’s heart to hear her say that.

Because that’s all Lena wanted.

“I just didn’t want you to have to choose again,” she tells her, “I wanted you to have everything.”

“And that’s why I love you so much.”

Kara smiles once again, before kissing her gently on her lips. Lena gets lost in the feeling of Kara’s lips against her and holds onto her tightly.

It’s perfect and it’s everything Lena ever wanted for her life. To be in the arms of the woman she loves.

\\\

“Are you ready to go back home?” Lena asks her, caressing her face softly as they stand in front of the portal.

Kara just looks at, before she smiles. Her blues are shining brightly and with so much intensity as she looks into Lena’s green eyes.

“Home is wherever you are.” She leans forwards and kisses her, and there is no doubt that they are home in each other’s arms.


End file.
